1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shock absorbers interposed between the binding of the boot and the ski for both alpine or cross-country.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
These apparatus are adapted to improve the comfort of the skier as well as the behavior and performance of the skis. Without shock absorbers, all the irregularities of the slopes, which are harder and harder as they become more and more compressed, subject the ski to shocks and vibrations which are transmitted directly to the skier whose skeleton, joints, muscles and tendons are very stressed, which results not only in a discomfort but also in a fatigue which can lead to accidents. Furthermore, the too rigid linkage between the skier and the ski detracts from good steering of the ski, particularly due to a too substantial gripping of the edges in the snow which causes undesirable braking.
A certain number of attempts have been made to resolve these problems. Thus, in German Document No. 27 13 325 there is proposed a leaf spring apparatus positioned between the upper planar surface of the ski and a heel binding base plate and fixed on it by a screw, a corner of rubber can where necessary be added. Besides the fact that only a vertical shock absorption can be obtained, this apparatus raises to a substantial extent the foot of the skier with respect to the ski, which has the substantial disadvantage of diminishing the mastery and stability of the skier during steering of the ski.
In German Document No. 2 363 562, a thin elastic blade is mounted between the upper planar surface of the ski and the base plate of the binding. This blade is adapted to allow for freer flexions of the ski to which the binding adds too much rigidity, and by virtue of its low thickness, would not provide sufficient shock absorption to the degree sought.
Another attempt is made in WIPO Document No. 83/03360. A shock absorber constituted by an elastomeric layer and at least one metallic layer is positioned between the upper planar surface of the ski and the bindings. Its construction is relatively complex and likewise lifts to a substantial extent the boot with respect to the ski.
Furthermore, in German Document No. 2 255 406 there is described an apparatus which facilitates turns by allowing for an inclination of the binding with respect to the ski around a fixed longitudinal axis against an elastic return element. Besides its mechanical complexity and mass, this apparatus, for which it is not in reality designed, would not act as one might otherwise think, to serve the role of shock absorber sought except to a very small degree for torsional biases around the longitudinal axis.
The apparatus which have just been described have at least one major disadvantage: they are not adapted to give the desired shock absorption affect, or, mounted above the upper surface of the ski, they lift the boot in a manner such that steering of the ski is substantially affected, and a lateral shock absorption is not obtained to other than a negligible degree. Furthermore, it should be noted that none of the systems is adapted to be mounted on a ski which does not have a transverse rectangular cross-section.